Good Goodnight
by suitsfan
Summary: The first time Mike and Harvey sleep together. No, really..just sleep. Written for suits meme on LJ.


"It's getting late," Harvey said, as if Mike wasn't fully aware that they'd just spent hours going over the McDaniel's case with a fine tooth comb.

"Yeah, we should pack this thing in for the night," Mike replied, trying his best to stifle yet another yawn.

Harvey nodded in agreement as he stacked the papers in front of him into a neat pile and walked them back to his desk. Mike shuffled his papers into something that sort of resembled a stack, and shoved them into his messenger bag.

"How are you even able to find things like that?" Harvey asked, taking notice of the careless way Mike had just put away papers.

"Haven't you ever heard of organized chaos?"

"Sure, and I'm pretty sure that it's just a term that 13 year olds throw around as an excuse to get out of cleaning their rooms."

"Don't hate on my system."

"I'll agree to not 'hate on' your system, if you agree to never use the phrase 'hate on' again."

"Fair enough."

"Looks like it's still raining out, do you want a ride back to your place?"

"No, uh, it's fine, it's not really raining that hard, I should be okay."

"Mike. Don't be ridiculous, let me give you a ride."

"What about my bike?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? The bicycle bandit has been caught, so I think it'll be safe to leave your bike here now," Harvey said, rolling his eyes, "Let's get out of here."  
>-<p>

Ray pulled up outside of Mike's apartment, and Mike climbed out, thanking both Harvey and Ray for the ride. The rain had picked up since they left the office, and he was glad Harvey had offered the ride. When he got to his door, he patted the pockets of his jacket looking for his keys.

"Shit," he said to himself, as he started to dig in his pants pockets and then his messenger bag, only to turn up with nothing. Just perfect, he had left his damn keys back at the office. He dug his phone out and called Harvey.

"Miss me already?" Harvey answered.

"Funny, Harvey. But no, how far away are you? Because I left my keys back at the office and I have no way of getting inside my apartment."

"Is forgetting your keys part of that organized chaos you were talking about?"

"Harvey, please," Mike all but whined.

"We'll be there in 5. Be outside."  
>-<p>

Mike climbed back into the car and shut the door behind him.

"You okay with just crashing at my place tonight?" Harvey asked.

"What?"

"I just figured until we run back to the office, get your keys, and take you back home, it's going to be pretty late. Makes more sense for you to just stay at my place for the night, and we can worry about your keys in the morning."

"Yeah, sure, I mean that makes sense," Mike said, a strange sense of nervousness suddenly washing over him.

Mike felt kind of awkward standing inside Harvey's condo, like he was at some museum after hours. It was so big, and so, well, so very Harvey Specter. He felt like if he touched anything or moved the wrong way he'd be tainting it.

"Can I get you anything?" Harvey asked as he was standing in the kitchen with the fridge door halfway open. "Water? Juice?"

"No. I mean no thanks, I'm good."

"You don't want a snack or anything? I could get you something."

"No, no, I'm good, Harvey. Really. But thank you. I'm just kind of exhausted and want to get some sleep."

"Yeah, it was a long day," Harvey said in agreement, "Here, follow me."

Mike wanted to say something like why, or where to, but he didn't say anything and just followed behind Harvey as he lead him down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"You can have the left side," Harvey said, pointing at the bed.

"Wait..what? I can't sleep in your bed."

"Why not? It's plenty big, and a lot more comfortable than the couch."

"It's your bed, Harvey."

"Yes, it is. And with acute observational skills like that, I can see why I hired you."

"You know what I meant," Mike said shooting Harvey a look.

"Mike, if you want to sleep on the couch, that's fine, but I know how uncomfortable it is to sleep on, and I was simply trying to be hospitable, and get you a good night's rest."

"Sorry, Harvey. I know. I wasn't implying anything by it. The bed's fine. Thank you."

"I'm going to go brush my teeth. Do you need any clothes or anything?"

Mike just nodded his head no, and bounced down on the edge of the bed.

The couch really was uncomfortable to sleep on, so Harvey was glad Mike decided to go with the bed. He grabbed his toothbrush out, and started brushing his teeth. As he was brushing he walked towards the door, and he could see Mike peeling off his clothes. Tugging off his work shirt and kicking off his pants, one leg at a time.

He swallowed audibly loud, and ducked back into the room quickly. He was suddenly thinking that maybe the couch wasn't so uncomfortable that he couldn't stick it out one night himself.

It was just Mike, and it was just sleep, that's all. He didn't get why he suddenly felt nervous. Nervous was something Harvey Specter rarely ever felt, and especially not when he was in his own damn bedroom. He finished brushing his teeth and threw on his pajama pants and his Henley shirt.

When he got back into the room, Mike was crawling into bed in just his boxers. Harvey felt overdressed.

"I get really hot when I sleep, so I hope you don't mind that I'm just wearing my boxers," Mike said.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Harvey replied as he climbed up on the opposite side of the bed.

Harvey reached over and turned the light off, darkness swallowing the room for a brief second before it was replaced by the moonlight bathing the room in a soft glow.

"Hey, Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night. I appreciate that."

"No problem."

It was no longer than 10 minutes before Mike was out cold, Harvey had turned to his side, just watching the way Mike's chest rose and fell as he breathed. Harvey wondered how Mike had fallen asleep so easily. Because he couldn't get his damn mind to turn off. Mike Ross was lying next to him in bed, sleeping. Just sleeping. That's it. Nobody's ever just slept in Harvey's bed. It made him feel things, things that he wasn't quite sure what they even were or meant in this moment, but they made his heart race in a way he'd never felt before, in a way he thought maybe he liked and could get used to.

Mike would throw his leg or arm over Harvey a couple times throughout the course of the night, and Harvey knew this because he hadn't gotten a single second of sleep. Instead he spent the night gently pushing Mike's limbs back to his side of the bed, and staring up at the ceiling.

Eventually morning came and the light of the moon was replaced by the warm glow of the sun. Mike sleepily blinked open his eyes and looked over at Harvey who met his glance.

"Good morning," Mike greeted him, his voice laden with sleep.

"Morning, Mike. Did you sleep okay?"

"Honestly the best night of sleep I've gotten in a long time. What about you?"

"Same here," Harvey replied.


End file.
